mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Paintball
Not to be confused with the Paintball gadget. Super Paintball is an arcade game in Mineplex. It can accommodate up to 16 players per server, with a minimum of 8 required to start the game. Summary There are two teams: the red Nether Team and the blue Frost Team. Being on either team makes no difference to the gameplay other than cosmetics. When the game starts, the two teams will be situated on opposite sides of the map. It is basically Team Deathmatch with paintball guns. Once the timer counts down, both teams will have the opportunity to eliminate each other. The team that is left standing wins. All paintball guns are fired by holding down the right mouse button. When a paintball gun is fired, the projectile that is used is determined by which team the player is on (Ender Pearls for the Nether Team and Snowballs for the Frost Team). After a projectile makes contact with something, it will dissipate, changing the block's color into the team's color. Note that all maps are built completely out of stained clay, as stained clay already has, by default, a whole palette of colors. All players wear Leather Armor colored to their specific team color. If a player takes damage, a random piece of their armor will turn purple, to represent how splattered with paint a player is, which in turn represents health. In addition to the visual effect of purple armor, the player takes multiples of 2.5 hearts of damage every time they are hit. When health is completely depleted, an immobile skeleton with hands outstretched, wearing full purple Leather Armor, will replace the player at the last point they were before they died. The player's gamemode is changed to Spectate, and will remain so until the end of the round or another player revives you. Reviving allies is crucial to the game; keeping the your team's player count high is key to overpowering the enemy. Every player starts with 3 Water Bottles, which are actually splash potions of Water Breathing that last for 2:30. To use one, simply throw a Water Bottle to stunned player; this will put them back into the game, completely cleansed of paint. When a player dies and gets revived, the player will gain one Water Bottle; this can be done indefinetly. On a similar note, a Water Bottle can be used even while players are alive; only this time, it completely cleanses all players in range, healing everyone. Water Bottles should be used close to as many teammates as possible in order to maximize the effect and to conserve them. The Water Bottle in this game is equivalent to the Wither Assault's Revival Potion. Maps have boundaries in the form of walls. Note that there is no time limit. Maps Super Paintball - 1984.png|''1984'' by Jugz_ Super Paintball - Besmap.png|''Besmap'' by Genocide604 Super Paintball - Cookie Town.png|''Cookie Town'' by Jugz_ Super Paintball - Friendly Forest.png|''Friendly Forest'' by Jugz_ Super Paintball - The Painted Gardens.png|''The Painted Gardens'' by GabbageFilms Super Paintball - Triple Towers.png|''Triple Towers'' by Jugz_ Kits In-Game Tips There are no in-game tips for Super Paintball. Gem Rewards x'' represents the number of times the action has been done. This list shows the largest possible sum of Gems a player may recieve at any give time. *''2x Gems for x Kills *''3x'' Gems for x'' ''Players Revived *''10'' Gems for Winning Team *''10'' Gems for Participation 'Changelog '''October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps *Can no longer duplicate Water Bottles. 'November 2nd, 2013 - Minecon + Paintball' *''Super Paintball'' released. Back to Available Minigames Category:Minigame Category:Arcade Minigame